charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Lou (Uglydolls)
] Louis, also known as Lou, is the main villain of the movie Uglydolls. He is voiced by Nick Jonas. Quotes *(to Theodore Seville, while referring to his adoptive father Dave Seville) Dave Seville cared for you above all else. (Theodore Seville: What could you know anything of my adoptive father?) You would disappoint him now. *Feeling bitter today, Theodore? (Theodore Seville: My mood is not your concern.) Such a harsh words. Careful now, because you're acting more like me than you realize. *Allow me to introduced you myself... (Ashton Weatherly: Cut the bull scrap already, Lou!) But I also seems to be fond of your wife Donna Weatherly. *(to Andrea Weatherly, while referring to her parents Gary Weatherly and Janice Weatherly) You look like both of your parents. (Andrea Weatherly: How did you know them, Lou?) I've always study my target, Andrea. *(Katrina Weatherly: Killing me won't earn their respect, Lou.) I want to be fear, not respected. (Katrina Weatherly: You will learn nothing from Pinkie Pie.) *(to Eleanor Miller, while referring to her metallic staff) Drop that staff, Eleanor. (Eleanor Miller: My weapon will never leave my hands.) Once a frostbite numbs, it will fall off from your hands. *(Brittany Miller: So, Axel Turner hired the Dazzlings.) No, this one is just for kicks. (Brittany Miller: You'll get none today, Lou.) *(to Augustus Raven, while referring to his mother-in-law Katrina Weatherly) Katrina Weatherly cared for you above all else. (Augustus Raven: What could you know anything of my mother-in-law?) You would disappoint her now, Augustus. *(to Augustus Raven, while referring to his hook swords) Drop that hook swords, Augustus. (Augustus Raven: My hook swords will never leave my hands) Once you suffered from an arm injuries, they will fall off from your hands. *(to Dennis Raven, while referring to his maternal grandparents Warren and Katrina Weatherly) Does your maternal grandparents know you're fighting me? (Dennis Raven: Nope. And they're not going to.) I will bring them to you. *(to Dudley Dursley, while referring to his mother Petunia Dursley) Does your mother know you're fighting me? (Dudley Dursley: Nope. And she's not going to.) I will bring her to you. *(Melvin Stern: How about you turn yourself in?) You'll never catch me, Mr. Stern. (Melvin Stern: Then I'm going to turn you inside out.) *(Katrina Weatherly: The thought of you with my son-in-law) He always pleased me, Katrina. (Katrina Weatherly: I'll wipe that wicked smile right off your freaking face.) *(Katrina Weatherly: I was once young like you.) Just how old are you anyway, Katrina? (Katrina Weatherly: Such an impolite question, Louis.) *(to Warren Weatherly, while referring to his wife Katrina Weatherly) Man, your wife Katrina Weatherly toasted you. (Warren Weatherly: Dudley Dursley breaks your left arm.) But I survived, and you did not. *(Warren Weatherly: You have no family, Louis.) Yes, I'm an orphaned, Mr. Weatherly. (Warren Weatherly: Then, who will mourn you after you die?) *(to Augustus Raven, while referring to his late parents Terence and Emily Raven) Terence and Emily Raven cared for you above all else. (Augustus Raven: What could you know anything of my parents?) You would disappoint them now. *(to Augustus Raven, while referring to his mother-in-law Katrina Weatherly) Man, your mother-in-law Katrina Weatherly burned you. (Augustus Raven: Allison Cowley shoot your left arm.) But I survived, and you didn't. *(to Brittany Miller, while referring to the Spy Girls) My minions are skeptical. (Brittany Miller: I am not Tess Tyler, Louis.) Words. We need deeds. *(Draco Malfoy: Come, Louis. My father Lucius Malfoy awaits you.) Why. So you can transferred him my soul? (Draco Malfoy: Where did you get that kind of idea anyway?) *(before chasing Tess Tyler) Why do you look so scared, Tess Tyler? Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue eyes Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil characters Category:Males Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Main Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Scapegoats Category:Cult Leaders Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Arrogant characters Category:Film characters Category:Movie Villains Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Wrathful Category:Weaklings Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Cowards Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Comedic characters Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Fantasy characters Category:Misogynists Category:Brutes Category:Charismatic Category:Traitors Category:Tyrants Category:Dictators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egotist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Insecure characters Category:Envious Category:Fighters Category:Obsessed Category:Tricksters Category:Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Masterminds Category:Cheaters Category:Betrayed characters Category:Delusional Category:Humanoids Category:Possessed Object Category:Spoilers Category:Hated Villains Category:True Main Villains Category:Uglydolls characters Category:Destroyers Category:Toys Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Presumably deceased characters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Living Objects